Siempre te protegeré
by Minister of Winter
Summary: Bellow Diamond - Final alternativo de "Legs from here to homeworld" - Yellow protege a muerte a Blue de White cuando esta se entera que están enamoradas.


Bueno, antes de nada quería aclarar que la **escena está basada** en un final alternativo de **"Legs from here to Homeworld"**. Cuando los diamantes y las gemas de cristal llegan a Homeworld y se encuentran a las cortes esperando la llegada. Aquí he añadido un detalle, que White Diamond estuviera presente y que se desarrollara un **"pequeño" enfrentamiento entre Yellow Diamond y ella** , sí, en frente de todas las gemas.

Cabe decir que **algunas escenas** están basadas en algunos hecho que ocurrieron el la saga Crepúsculo: cuando los Vulturis torturan a Edward, cuando Jacob se transforma en lobo para proteger a Bella...

 **Solo aparecen personasjes de Steven Universe** , solo me he **basado en esas escenas de acción porque creía que que quedarían bien** para escribir **un fanfic de Bellow Diamond.**

ESTO ES UN **BELLOW DIAMOND FANFIC**

 **.**

 **.**

Acababan de llegar a Homeworld, todas las cortes estaban esperándolos, pero lo que más los inquietó fue ver a la mismísima White Diamond en el centro de una gran explanada, justo detrás de todas las gemas.

Yellow y Blue Diamond se miraron, esto no iba ser bueno. De repente, sus perlas aparecieron a sus lados, haciendo una reverencia. "Mi Diamante" saludaron ambas. Al poco tiempo, apareció la perla de White: "Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, mi Diamante requiere sus presencias". Ambas desaparecieron en una gran burbuja blanca hasta el gran diamante.

Por otro lado, las gemas de cristal se acercaron hacia las multitudes y se pusieron en primera fila, por si tenían que hablar con White Diamond.

.

Yellow se encontró con White, anclando una rodilla en el suelo para mostrar sus respetos. "Mi Diamante"

El gran diamante alargó una mano hacia ella "Déjame leerte la mente, querida"

"Por supuesto, mi Diamante" solo pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que White soltara la mano de Yellow, su rostro no se mostró muy contento.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que alguien necesita un poco de disciplina. ¿No es verdad, Blue?" esta se arrodilló un poco detrás que su compañera "No sé de qué está hablando, mi Diamante"

White se rió, asustando hasta a las propias diamantes.

"Así que no sabes qué es lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?" Blue negó

"No, mi Diamante"

"Mal, mal, muy mal Blue. Dame tu mano" sin oposición se la dio. White volvió a usar sus poderes para adentrarse en los pensamiento del diamante de color azul. Negó con la cabeza.

"No me gusta lo que he visto mi querida, sabes de sobra que está altamente prohibido debilitar a un diamante, y tú lo has hecho" dijo señalando a Yellow diamond, que estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"White, no es culpa suya, he sido yo. Me he dejado llevar, no volverá a pasar. Si tienes que hacer algo, házmelo a mi, no a ella" pidió Yellow, ahora mirando a su superiora.

"Ohh, Sunlight. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. No, no. Tener un punto débil es irremediable, pero cuando es tan fuerte ya se convierte en un problema. Y los problemas hay que eliminarlos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, mi Diamante" White juntó sus palmas.

"Sunlight, no hace falta que te dirijas a mi de esa manera, mejor llámame White"

"Sí, White"

"Bien, bien" White se volvió hacia Blue "Así que Blue, mi querida Moonlight, ¿por qué te has portado tan mal? Entiendo que estés llena de emociones, pero de eso a implicarlas en tu compañera no está muy bien. Te tendré que castigar un poco para que aprendas"

Blue no dijo nada, solo siguió en su posición y bajó la cabeza, asintiendo en derrota. Yellow no paraba de pensar cómo podía hacer que Blue no saliera herida, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un brillo en los ojos de White dejaron que Blue y todas las gemas temieron lo que iba a ocurrir. Ella lo intuyó y se abalanzó contra Blue, bloqueando la inminente tortura mental que iba a sufrir. "¡NOOO!" gritó cuando saltó en frente de Blue. El dolor y el suplicio de apoderaron de ella, no se podía mover, sus venas en el cuello se empezaron a marcar, sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo, su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza, intentado aguantar esa tortura, por Blue.

Por otro lado, Blue abrió los ojos cuando oyó un alarido de dolor. No le gustó lo que vio. Yellow Diamond en frente de ella, inmóvil, sufriendo como nunca la había visto. White tenía la mirada fija en ella, aumentando la fuerza de aquella tortura. Sonriendo complacida. De un momento a otro, Yellow cayó de rodillas, ahora gritando como nunca, agarrándose la cabeza, sufriendo como nunca lo había hecho, en aquel momento quería ser destrozada para aliviar aquel sufrimiento.

"¡WHITE, PARA POR FAVOR!" gritó Blue suplicando al diamante más grande. En pocos segundos, White desvió su mirada, cesando el castigo. Yellow dejó escapar un suspiro, todo daba vueltas. Ahora no podía pensar en nada. Se sorprendió cuando dos manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, era Blue.

Por otro lado, White empezó a aplaudir y reir ante aquella escena.

"¿Por qué haces esto White?" preguntó Blue, afligida.

"Ohh querida, que suerte has tenido. Esta hubieras sido tú si no hubiera sido por tu querido diamante, ¿no?" carcajeó "Pero no te preocupes Moonlight, todavía me falta tu pequeño castigo" dirigió su mirada al resto de gemas expectantes "¡Esto es lo que ocurre cuando desobedecéis una simple norma querdidas mías!" se giró hacia Blue con intenciones de atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero volvió a ser interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

"¡NO OSES A TOCARLA!" gritó Yellow antes de levantarse y usar su gran velocidad para interponenerse entre Blue y White. Tanto el diamante amarillo como el blanco empezaron a pelear.

No todo salió bien para Yellow, que fue lanzada al aire y rematada en el suelo, rompiendo su casco en pequeños trozos y creando una gran grieta donde había chocado su cabeza y otra creada en su mejilla. Yellow se quedó paralizada por unos momentos, mientras que la grieta de su mejilla que sanaba lentamente.

White se dirigió hacia Blue, de una vez por todas, pero no fue así. Una gran mancha amarilla iba a golpearla, así que ella también uso su gran velocidad para esquivar y golpear al diamante amarillo. Las demás gemas solo veían dos borrones que se movían muy rápidamente, uno blanco y otro amarillo. No fue hasta que pudieron observar como Yellow Diamond era lanzada y caía sobre un puente, rompiéndolo en el acto. Afortunadamente para Blue, Yellow se levantó inmediatamente y volvió a la pelea. White aprovechó esa ventaja para agarrarla del cuello y, sin soltarla, arremeterla sobre las grandes escaleras de su palacio. Cuando el golpe impactó, ya no quedaban escaleras. Cogió a Yellow del cuello y la posicionó de rodillas en frente de Blue mientras las gemas expectaban con horror.

"¡Esto es lo que ocurre cuando me desafiáis, queridas" Su agarre del cuello se intensificó y fue estirando hacia arriba para acabar con su existencia. Yellow ya no sentía dolor, solo notaba como su cuello formaba algunas gritas, dando a conocer que su final andaba cerca. _"Oh, Blue, ¿qué he hecho?"_ pensó. Cruzó su mirada con la de Blue y dejó que un pequeño susurro se escapara de sus labios "Te amo"

Blue no lo soportó y suplicó, gritando, de rodillas, llorando como nunca lo había hecho "¡Rómpeme a mi!", "¡Para, por favor!", "¡Es a MI a quién quieres!"

Por suerte para ella, White se detuvo y se alejó unos pasos, dejando que Yellow se recuperara, cayendo al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Miró a Blue, quien pasó por su lado, en dirección a casi su destructora _"No lo hagas, Blue"_

Blue miró con odio a White, se acercó a ella y, cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia, la empejó a empujar sobre los hombros, llorando al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Por qué haces esto?!" empujón.

"¡¿Por qué LE haces esto?!" empujón.

"¡¿Qué te ha hecho?!" otro empujón.

"¡NUNCA TE HA DESOBEDECIDO!" no pudo darle otro golpe porque fue detenida por ella, White la agarró de ambos brazos. Sonrió.

"¿Qué que me ha hecho?, querrás decir lo que le HAS hecho ¡TÚ!" rió, calmó un poco la voz "¿O quizás lo que me ha hecho?" le preguntó con una suavidad que daba miedo.

"¡NO TE HA HECHO NADA PORQUE TE TIENE MIEDO!" gritó lo más alto que pudo. Las gemas solo esperaban que ningún diamante se destruyera, respetaban a los tres por igual, sin importar la pelea que estaban teniendo, pero sí que tenían miedo de ver a sus diamantes así.

White se rió a carcajadas. A Blue no le hizo gracia.

"¡PAM!" un ruido seco resonó por todo, Blue Diamond había abofeteado a White Diamond. Esta empezó a perder el control. La perla de White, al preveer lo que se avecinaba, avisó inminentemente al diamante.

"¡Aléjese!" advirtió.

"¡Rápido, corra, aléjese!" insistió con fuerza.

"Mi Diamante, tranquilícese" dijo intentando tranquilizar al diamante que en breves iba a perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Demasiado tarde, White se transformó en un lobo rodeado de una aura blanca. Las gemas se quedaron paralizadas al ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Todas conocían ese poder, pero nunca lo habían visto con sus propios ojos.

.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Steven desde el grupo de gemas. Pearl le contestó.

"Cuando un diamante pierde completamente el control cambia su forma, rodeándose fuertemente de su aura. También en esta forma, tienen sus normas, estas son inquebrantables, tiene más poder que todas las reglas y normas de gemas y diamantes juntas"

.

"¡CORRE BLUE!" gritó de repente Yellow, que se había recuperado de todas grietas, corriendo hacia White Diamond.

"¡CORRE YELLOW!" contestó Blue, pero esta estaba corriendo para alejarse de White, no para acercarse.

Cuando ambas iban a pasar al lado de la otra, Yellow saltó encima de Blue y se transformó en un lobo del mismo tamaño que White. En señal de desafío.

Empezaron a pelearse. Arañazos, mordiscos, gruñidos y edificaciones destrozadas empezadon a aparecer hasta que ambos lobos desaparecieron por una entrada que daba a la planta subterránea del planeta.

Blue se arrodilló, con una mano aguantándose sobre el suelo y la otra tapándose la cara, sollozando sin parar.

"No, por favor" susurraba "Por favor, no" suplicaba. No quería que nada le ocurriera a su querida Yellow. Aunque no mostraron mucho afecto entre ellas, solo ellas sabían lo que sentían sobre la otra, aunque no lo demostraran ni siquiera en privado.

Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio cómo un lobo blanco se acercaba hacia ella, corriendo. Blue ni siquiera se movió, Yellow no aparecía y pensó en lo peor. _"Oh, Yellow"_ pensó. Pero el ataque nunca ocurrió, no. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba su querida diamante, había abandonado su forma de lobo, por el momento.

Yellow se encontraba delante de Blue, en señal de protección.

"¡BASTA!" le gritó a White "¡Si la destruyes me destruyes a mi!" no recibió respuesta por parte del lobo, sino que obtuvo un golpe que la lanzó hacia atrás, volviéndose a transformar. Se interpuso delante de Blue, otra vez. Esta vez White no la derrotaría. Miró fijamente al otro lobo.

Nadie esperó lo que ocurrió.

Cuando White vio la mirada de Yellow, agacho la cabeza con mala gana. Había perdido. Pero, ¿Que había ocurrido en ese cruce de miradas? Muy simple, que White pudo ver que Yellow se había imprimado de Blue. Si un diamante se transformaba y se imprimaba, nadie podía herirlas. Es su ley más inquebrantable y absoluta.

.

Las gemas aguantaron la respiración. Yellow Diamond se había imprimado de Blue Diamond. No se lo podían creer.

"No me lo creo" dijo Garnet.

"Imposible" siguió Pearl.

"Creía que la imprimación era una leyenda" soltó sorprendida Amatista.

.

White dejó su forma y se transformó en un punto de luz blanca y regresó a su palacio junto a su perla.

Yellow volvió a su forma de diamante, apareció con una camiseta corta, unos pantalones estrechos y unas botas de guerra. Estaba realmente cansada, se encontraba con una rodilla clavada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, controlando su prespiración, gotas de sudor sobre su rostro. De repente sintió como alguien la levantaba y la abrazaba, sin embargo, el abrazo no duró mucho.

"Basta" gruñó Yellow separando a Blue, caminando lejos de ella, dejándola herida. No fue hasta que Blue no lo soportó más y gritó.

"¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?!" cerró sus puños "White no puede hacernos nada ahora" cuando vio que Yellow seguía alejándose de ella gritó una última vez "¡¿Por qué siempre huyes?!"

La última pregunta hizo que Yellow se detuviera, sin girarse, apretando sus puños. "Acabo de salvarte la vida, lo menos que prodrías hacer es agradecérmelo"

"¡Perla!, consigue una nave" ordenó, pero algo la detuvo y se giró.

Blue quería saber lo que le pasaba, antes le había dicho que la amaba, ¿qué había cambiado desde entonces?, ¿que antes pensaba que iba a morir? Tal vez.

"Por favor" susurró, sollozando y arrodillándose le suplicó al otro diamante "No me dejes así"

Aunque Yellow se sintiera mal por hablarle así a Blue, no podía dejar mostrar su debilidad a las otras gemas.

"Déjame Blue, ya has hecho bastante" dijo cortante.

Blue se levantó y la señaló "¡¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?!" la acusó, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y negaba. Yellow se giró ante ella, con lágrimas en los ojos la coge de las manos.

"¿Crees que tengo miedo?" le preguntó, Blue no se atrevió a mirarla. "La respuesta es sí, tengo miedo, Blue" afirmó. Blue la miró "Miedo de que por MI culpa estés involucrada por cosas como estas con White, casi mueres por mi culpa y no sé qué hubiera hecho, no me hubiera perdonado nunca, Blue" susurró esto último.

Blue la abrazó y Yellow aprovecho para susurrarle un "Te amo" al oído, con lo que recibió un "Yo más" y un beso en el cuello por parte de su querido diamante azul. Cuando se separaron Blue ordenó a su perla que consiguiera una nave y que reconstruyeran las antiguas.

.

En el palacio de White

"¿Está bien, mi Diamante?" ofreció su perla.

White solo sonreía más de lo habitual.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer..." el diamante interrumpió a su perla.

"No Perla, ¿no has visto que están imprimadas? ¡Es fabuloso!, !Ahora tengo dos diamantes más fuertes, lo que significa colonias más poderosas" rió sin control "Es maravilloso Perla"

.

En la nueva nave también montaron Steven y las gemas de cristal, aun no querían despegar. Blue y Yellow fingían trabajar, pero estaban muy incómodas ante las miradas graciosas de las demás gemas. Yellow saltó un poco cuando vio que estaba recibiendo una llamada de la perla de White.

"Yellow Diamond, White Diamond requiere de su presencia junto con Blue y Pink Diamond y las gemas de cristal para discutir sobre el tema de Pink la próxima semana" y se cortó la transmisión.

"Parece haberlo tomado bien" declaró Steven.

Yellow suspiró, tapándose la cara con una mano y otra apoyándose sobre su cadera. Blue la abrazó por detrás, consolándola "Todo saldrá bien, tranquila"

Después de un rato, las gemas se dirigieron a la nave de pink y regresaron a su planeta, no sin estar hablando sobre lo ocurrido con las diamantes.

Blue y Yellow habían hecho salir de la sala de control a sus perlas, aún tenían 'asuntos' que discutir.

Yellow agarró las caderas de Blue y la empujó suavemente sobre la gran silla.

"Creo que es hora de ponernos al día" le susurró en el oído mientras le besaba el cuello.

Blue gimió "Sí, mi Diamante" Yellow sonrió, iban a pasar muy buena noche.


End file.
